1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of scanning one or more frequencies for establishing a service in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, it is time consuming to search for a service for a mobile device in a no-service area. A no-service area is an area where no communication services are available. In the conventional technique, the mobile device continuously performs a complete full band scan for one or more frequencies every time the user enters the no-service area. Moreover, battery consumption is increased for performing a full band scan.
In light of the foregoing problems there is a need for an efficient technique for scanning frequencies in a mobile device for service when a user enters a no-service area.